


Your Cold Body Against Mine

by DrowsyTea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Open Ending, Sweet Home au, honestly this is just a zombie apocalypse au, no beta we die like women, oh boy these tags look so mean, there are many tears involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: “What would you do if I Turned?”Magnus felt his stomach churned at the question. He turned his eyes from the warm drink in his hands to Alexander’s hazel eyes, hoping his face didn’t show what he was feeling. He took a deep breath before he answered, “the same thing as what you would do if I Turned.”Sweet Home AU
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Your Cold Body Against Mine

**Author's Note:**

> helloo so i just finished sweet home series on Netflix and I couldn't stop thinking about it. so I thought, "hey! sweet home but malec" and then boom this painful piece happened.
> 
> so if you don't know what sweet home is about it's literally just kinda like infection zombie kinda thing so it's not that different from your typical zombie thing.
> 
> enjoy!

“What would you do if I Turned?”

Magnus felt his stomach churned at the question. He turned his eyes from the warm drink in his hands to Alexander’s hazel eyes, hoping his face didn’t show what he was feeling. He took a deep breath before he answered, “the same thing as what you would do if _I_ Turned.”

Alexander let out a scoff so small it was almost inaudible. He played with the tear in his jeans, a little nervous habit that he probably didn’t realize doing. If they were having a different conversation, he would have taken Alexander’s hand into his own and put a soft kiss on the back of his large hand. “And what would that be?” Alexander asked in a low voice

“What do you want me to do?”

Magnus knew what his boyfriend would ask him if the inevitable finally happened. He knew Alexander would have wanted him to be the one who did it. He knew that Alexander found death to be a much more preferable—or even the _only_ choice than “living” as a walking danger to the people he loved and cared about. But, Magnus also _knew_ he would never be able to do it.

Alexander took a deep shaky breath, “kill me,” he murmured.

Magnus never thought that those two words, spoken in a whisper, would felt like bullets hitting his heart. Magnus felt a lump on his throat and the back of his eyes burned. He tore his eyes away from Alexander.

“Mags, shhh, hey baby—look at me,” Magnus felt two large hands on both sides of his face, “I’m sorry, I—“ He heard a whimper but he didn’t know if it was his or the owner of the _too_ cold hands in front of him.

Magnus felt like laughing. They must have looked ridiculous. Two grown men bawling their eyes out while holding each other like a lifeline. They probably looked like one of those couples in soap operas that they usually watched on a free Sunday afternoon.

What a sight both of them were.

“I’m sorry that I asked for this,” he sobbed, “but you know that someday it’ll happen and it’s either you or some stranger.” Alexander sounded so determined, as if it was something that he had thought every night since the day the virus first spread, “and shit- fuck, I’m so _fucking_ sorry but I don’t want to be killed by some random guy that I don’t know Magnus, I can’t—“

Magnus pressed a finger on Alexander’s pale lips. He couldn’t take this many emotions in his chest. His heart felt so heavy, every breath he took felt like needles in his lungs, he wanted to run away and be selfish but he couldn’t. Magnus couldn’t leave the man he loved, who was now openly crying in front of him, knowing that it might be the last time he would ever be able to hold his love so close to him. He felt his own tears running down his face and he could taste the salt on his lips, “okay darling,” he said, even though his heart was rampaging as he did, “I promise I will.”

He felt Alexander wrapped his arms around him so tight, he almost couldn’t breathe but he didn’t say anything. He knew Alexander and himself needed it. His boyfriend needed something to ground himself to reality and Magnus would gladly give anything to him just to make the love of his life feel better. And he, himself, needed something to distract his mind from Alexander’s cold freezing body or maybe from his chattering teeth, ragged breathing, the smell of blood, or from how his body trembled and shivered like he was holding something inside of him back.

Alexander was so fucking cold and Magnus didn’t know what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the grammar mistakes because English is not my first language and I wrote this in like an hour at 2 am so :D hope u enjoyed this!
> 
> hope u stay healthy in this time of pandemic because I'm sure that many of you are affected badly by it. i know that this is a tough time but I really hope you guys can hold on just a bit more because we will get out of here together.
> 
> so don't forget to always wear a mask, wash your hands, and stay hydrated! <333
> 
> ps: if any of you guys haven't watch sweet home yet but will soon, I suggest looking up the show's trigger warnings just to be safe because the show can get really dark and disturbing! but it's a really good show if ur okay with those.


End file.
